The Fool on the Hill
by greenlemons
Summary: For Support Stacie auction winner smg528. Eric's POV from chapter 13 of Over the Hills and Far Away. One-shot.


**AN: This is for my Support Stacie auction winner, smg528. She said she'd like, pretty much, anything Euro!Eric from his POV. So here it is. THIS IS FOR YOU, SMG528!**

**The time-line for this story is during _Over the Hills and Far Away_ chapter 13 and their in Venice, before Eric proposes. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

_"'Imagining the future is a kind of nostalgia' and the great thing about that quote is I didn't think it up, it was said to me by Sarah on our first date. We were sitting across the table from each other at this sandwich shop and she said 'Imagining the future is a kind of nostalgia' and I said: 'OHHHHHHHHH - I MUST MARRY YOU__!'"  
_- John Green

The Fool on the Hill

I was trying to see if Sookie's stomach was growing at all. So far, it looked the same as it did the night I met her, the night we made this baby. She lay there, sleeping, naked. I had pulled the sheet that was covering her body down to her waist. At first it was for impure reasons. Now, it was to inspect the baby. I lightly traced my hand over her tummy, I guess it felt differently. I glanced at her face to see if she felt me. She breathed evenly, quietly.

A baby.

I wanted to feel for a bump. I hardly believed it.

After Felicia faked her pregnancy, I sort of just shrugged off the prospect that Sookie was actually pregnant.

And then when we were in Barcelona, I heard and saw the baby. It was really happening.

I was going to be the father of a girl. I mean, yeah, nobody confirmed it, but I knew this to be true with every fibre of my being, just like I knew my love for Sookie was real. I imagined our life together in Stockholm. Us getting a house, us fucking, us raising our daughter, us having more kids – I wanted a lot. It made me feel manly getting her pregnant. I think it's like that for most guys. My cock's current condition agreed. How many kids should we have? Six? Yeah, I liked that. I didn't think anymore. I liked the idea of Sookie pregnant. _My_ baby in her stomach. Mine.

"What are you doing?" her voice awoke me from my stupor.

"Looking for the baby," I told her.

"Do you have x-ray eyes?" I thought about how I had gotten an x-ray for when I broke my arm when I was eleven.

I wanted to see my baby, I was impatient. "No," I sighed. I brushed my palm over her flat stomach and gripped her waist, pushing my body to lean against hers. Now that she was awake, I remembered that this was an opportunity begging for sex. My good friend down there agreed. "Will you fuck me? The lighting is perfect for it." I nodded toward the window where the morning sun was streaming in. Her nose scrunched up like it normally did when she laughed and she turned her head to the side, embarrassed.

"Don't you want to just wake up slowly?" she asked me. Did she really just want to snuggle?

"We can make love slowly," I suggested, pushing my hard cock into her side. She giggled. "We can snuggle after. I'll snuggle you for hours if you want." I thrust into her side, getting really excited. I found my thoughts to be only ever centered on Sookie. Mostly about our amazing sex. Lately, the baby has been high up there too. It was all very confusing to be experiencing the most intense emotions all in the span of one month.

Snuggling was good though. Anything with Sookie was good. Great. Amazing. Sexy. I nuzzled my nose into her neck, feeling the overpowering need to be inside her.

"Fuck me," I begged, grinding into her. She pushed herself under me and I rolled on top, pushing our naked flesh together. I growled, feeling her warmth, her smoothness, my hands wandered over her lovely soft skin. "Fuck, Sookie," I said, pushing her legs apart with my knees. She sucked in a breath, and looked at me, in anticipation. Nothing felt better than that. I hooked my arms under her knees and pushed her thighs toward her body, angling her. "Get a pillow," I whispered, staring at her on display. She clumsily grasped for one. "Lift your hips," I was practically drooling as she did and shoved the pillow under her bottom. "Another." She nodded and shifted a bit, looking up at me, her face vulnerable, eager.

"Eric," she gasped, in that way that got my blood pumping, my heart hammering, like never before. I put an arm on either side of her body, on all fours, my cock pressing at her nub. I gripped the base of it, holding myself up off her body with one arm. I put it right at her wet entrance and she was making the most delicious noises. I pushed into her, feeling her walls immediately clamp down on my throbbing length. I waited a moment, letting the feelings of being all the way inside her, her small frame under mine, her face angling toward me, we kissed softly. "Eric, oh please, baby, move." I pulled myself out slowly, keeping the promise to make love. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting the feelings rack my body with a weakening quiver. I often forgot to breathe when fucking her. I pushed in all the way to the hilt, her chest jumping up in a gasp for air, touching mine. I bent my head and took a nipple in my mouth. She moaned, and I thumbed her other one. I left her tight center, with a groan, hating being apart from her, but loving entering her all over again. "Kiss me," she said, I brought my mouth from her breast, my hips still pumping into her, her thighs gripping my sides hard, her nails digging into my shoulders, as our lips touched.

Our tongues mimicked the rhythm of my thrusts. Each time I geared to pump back in, she met it. We were at a pace that was so amazingly perfect, it felt as if we'd been doing this for years. I put my hand through her hair, pulling her head closer to mine. I felt a painful scrape into my back that edged me on further.

"Wait," she said and surprised me when I pulled out and she pushed the pillows away flipping onto her stomach, her beautiful ass in my face. I gulped at this amazing woman.

"Oh yes," I said, picking up her hips. She put her knees into the mattress as I found her entrance from behind and re-entered her tight walls.

"Oh shit, fuck me, Sookie. I love you," I blurted, it very well may not have been in English. "Fuck!" I hissed, pushing my body on top of her back. I was gripping her so hard, my senses not really thinking about pain, just pleasure.

"Eric," she cried out, pushing back to me. As lovely as this was. I needed to see her face. I loved to see her face. I pulled out and pushed her onto her stomach, her legs and arms easily giving out on her. She looked at me, through lust-heady eyes and I flipped her onto her back. Our gazes locked and I felt my heart swell. We slowed down. I wanted to be back in her so bad, but I moved slowly, she was panting as I hovered over her body, so we could kiss again. Her hands dove into my hair, gripping. Her legs lifted up and wrapped around my waist, despite the height.

To my surprise, she managed to get my buzzing cock inside her. We gasped, and she kissed me deeply, sucking on my tongue. She brought her lips to my closed eyes, kissing the lids.

"Roll over," she murmured. I did so, landing on my back, making us and the bed jump slightly. She straddled my hips firmly and began to move on top of me. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Sookie," I groaned long. I was having a hard time keeping my control. I wanted to come in her so hard. She was panting as she rode me faster, her nails dragging along my chest, over my nipple, I shouted. She leaned forward and bit my shoulder. She liked to bite, I noted. I tasted blood on her lips when we kissed again, and I nearly exploded. I pushed her onto me faster and all we could do was find our releases. She let go and at the same time, my body convulsed with an orgasm I couldn't keep away any longer. I shouted nonsensical words and she cried out, collapsing on top of me.

My whole body was humming. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. Sookie, however, had no problem moving. She always had more energy after an orgasm. She looked up at me, smiling, sliding up my body and kissing my lips. I let out a noise, too exhausted to do anything else.

"Are you up for another round?" she asked me.

"No," I admitted. I felt like I could just lie in this position for a thousand years, and I'd be completely at peace with everything. She bit her lower lip, and if I was in the mood, her enthusiasm, her breasts, and her lips would have me bending over backwards to please her. "Give me a minute," I said gruffly. That was a challenge, getting words out. I groaned my body felt like it weighed ten tons.

She sat up and her breasts were on full display. How I loved them. After that orgasm, however, I couldn't even get my dick to twitch.

"Come to me, Sookie," I mumbled. She shook her head.

"You come to me," she smiled wickedly. "Hey!" Her teasing went right out the window. "You think Bill will tell Gran about me before I get home?" She looked panicked.

I didn't know Bill. But from what I saw, that was likely. "Maybe," I said.

Her eyes widened. "No! No! She can't know! _I_ have to tell her! Oh, Eric, oh no!" She rolled off me and I watched her lovely ass as she slammed herself into the washroom.

I said the wrong thing, I guess. Ah well.

Alright. I tried to heave myself up, but my limbs were still tingling. "Sookie!" I shouted at her through the door. She opened it, having thrown on an ugly long t-shirt. I whimpered, missing her body. It was an assault to the eyes.

"If Bill tells Gran, I will never forgive him!" she informed me, closing the door again.

Oh bloody hell. "Sookie, come back to me," I probably sounded like I was whining, but I wanted to snuggle. "I will snuggle you now!"

She was brushing her teeth when she exited the washroom again. "Can you believe him? I can't believe he'd do that! He _knows_ my Gran! He _knows_ what that information would do to her! What an asshole!" she closed herself into the bathroom again, to spit, I'm sure.

I rolled over onto my stomach. That was an improvement. "My lover," I said. She was out in our bedroom again, this time with a cloth cleaning her face.

"Eric," she said, sounding sad.

"Come to me," I said. I wanted to hold her very badly right now. She eyed me before tossing the cloth on the bedside table. She jumped over my unresponsive body and curled against me. Her head on my shoulder blade and her leg swung over the back of my thighs. I felt a pinch on my bottom and looked over at her. "You have a nice bum," she informed me.

I wanted sex again. I rolled over as my cock was coming back to life. "Let's fuck," I said. She smiled slightly.

"I'm thinking about Gran," she said. I'm thinking about my demanding cock and her tight pussy.

Fucking Bill. What should I say? I had to get this moving or I'd be hard all day. "My Sookie," I started, touching her cheek. "If Bill tells your Gran, I will kill him."

She looked alarmed, giving me a weak smile. "That's...sweet, but don't." I was a little disappointed. I think I'd have great satisfaction in killing him. He was preventing me from sex right now and I _never_ appreciated that.

"I know how," I informed her, in case she thought I was unskilled at the task.

"Oh well," she looked away. Her curiosity got the better of her horror. "You know how?"

I nodded. I elaborated, "I can kill him with my hands." I showed them to her, and her eyes widened. She knew what I could do with these, with her body...I resisted squeezing her breasts; they were taunting me.

"Um. Okay," she looked nervous, a small blush reaching her cheeks. I wanted her whole body to be flushed and glistening with sweat while I pounded into her – "Is that what they teach in the schools in Stockholm?"

I had to answer her. I tried to remind my dick of this. "I was in the Marines," I responded.

She looked astounded again and then a flash of irritation. Oh shit. "See!" she exclaimed looking put-off. "I don't know anything about you!" I don't know what that had to do with anything, but I saw her scrambling away from me and I would not have that. I pulled her tight against my chest, wanting to snuggle and fuck all day long. I couldn't do that without her – well, I could try, but it was much much better with her.

I had to smooth this over before she got away. "It is required in Sweden," I explained. "I was only doing it for two years before I didn't want to continue."

She calmed down, no longer thrashing against my hold. She was curious now. "So, they taught you how to kill a man with your bare hands?"

I smiled. "Yes, and more."

Her warm hand was over my nipple and I wanted her to pinch it, twist it, whatever, I wanted to fuck her. "Did you...fight?"

I laughed. "It's Sweden, nobody fights Sweden."

"Oh," she said. She scooted closer to me, rubbing her nose into my chest, getting comfortable. I had a pretty good idea as to what she was thinking. I didn't want her to think about Bill. I squeezed her ass. "What are you doing?" I heard the amusement in her voice. Mmm, good.

"Do you want to fuck?" I asked.

"We just did."

"I'm ready again," I said proudly.

I was hard and standing straight up. I wanted her so bad. She made a thoughtful noise, and to my delight she swung her leg on top of me, her entrance close to my cock. I reached under her fantastic ass and grabbed my erection, angling it to her center. She slid down compliantly, and I sighed with relief at being connected with her once again.

She was so tight. I told her this. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head, just at her feel. She moved and I was a muttering fool, saying nonsense in any way to convey my pleasure. She hummed against me, and I must have hit the right spot because she flinched, her nails dragging against my ribs at the feeling.

I had an idea on how to continue this. I told her to sit up, but she didn't seem to understand, so I assumed I spoke in Swedish. I repeated. She sat up and I came up against her, being apart from her chest for even a second, felt cold. Her hands gripped my shoulders, her legs on either side of me. Being inside her was the most amazing feeling in the entire world. I couldn't imagine a second where I wasn't with Sookie. I hated the thought. I groaned loudly, having her muscles clamp down on my dick. I was coming undone and I refused to have this moment end so soon. I swore, keeping myself together, and I gripped her ass, which only made my senses jump into overdrive. I thrust up hard, hitting the right spot and she came violently in my hold. I said her name each time I filled her to the hilt. She was shaking, but I wasn't stopping. I wanted her to come again. If I stopped this for a second, I'd be gone.

I pulled her off me. Her limbs weren't working for her at the moment. I grinned with satisfaction. I sat up on my knees and my height over her made the whole Alpha-male feeling soar.

"Sit on your knees, your back to me," I said. Fuck, I wanted to be back inside her. I pulled her backside up against my chest, making sure she was hovering over my length, and then I thrust up, and she came down on me. She stretched for me, losing her breath. I turned her head to my mouth and kissed her deeply, feeling hot, and sweaty, our bodies mixing together in a scent of sex and passion. I gripped her hips, helping her with direction. The height was a bit of an issue, but I knew what to do to make it work. Her heavy breathing was right in my ear, and it felt so damn good, I looked over her shoulder and watched my cock move in and out of her. I hissed, feeling myself close to letting go. "Fuck Sookie, I love you." I _think_ I said it in English. Either way, it was true. The feelings I felt for her were staggering. I loved her so fucking much.

She replied in kind, and her words sent my heart fluttering, like a school-girl crush. Except no school girl would fuck me like her. She bit my ear lobe and I clenched my teeth together, remaining focused. It was so erotic to watch me move in and out of her, perfectly. I was losing my mind. I had to touch her. I reached around her and rubbed her hard, trying to hurry her up before I released. She cried out in my ear and I shouted, overwhelmed with the feelings she inspired in me. "Eric," she sobbed. I growled – our thrusts hard now. We were a mess of noises, as we tumbled over the edge, my orgasm rocking me to the core. My body was shaking and I fell forward on top of her, her belly smashed against the mattress with my over two-hundred pound body weighing on her. She laughed deliriously.

I quickly rolled us over, thinking about the baby, her still lying on me. I wrapped my arms around her body.

"You will kill me," I informed her. It was the truth. I wouldn't want to die by anyone else's hand but hers.

She giggled.

After we got ready, I snatched her hand when we left the hotel for our day in Venice. I had a surprise for her. This wasn't going to end as long as I lived. Sookie, our daughter – nothing was stopping me from having them. If I _did_ have to kill Bill with my bare hands to have this, I would. His death wouldn't be much of a loss to the world.

**Lovely, loyal reader and reviewer, smg528 -- I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
